Phelon
Phelon & Moore manufactured motorcycles in Cleckheaton, Yorkshire, England from 1904 to 1967 particularly those under the Panther marque.Jones, Barry M. The Panther Story. Panther Publishing Ltd., 1999, p. 1. They became identified with one particular design of motorcycle which had a large sloping 40-degree single-cylinder engine as a stressed front frame member. This design spanned the entire history of the company, starting with a 500 cc model and ending with a 645 cc model.http://www.pantherownersclub.com/PantherPage/p-hist.html PantherOwnersClub The Panther Page (Retrieved 29 October 2006) The sloping stressed member concept was patented in 1900 by Joah ("John") Carver Phelon and his nephew Harry Rayner.http://www.ianchadwick.com/motorcycles/triumph/time01.html Ian Chadwick 1901 (Retrieved 28 October 2006) Phelon & Rayner made the first chain-driven motorcycle in 1900. They could not afford to put their first bike into production, so sold the design to Humber for royalties, and that design was produced by Humber till 1907. After Harry Rayner died in a car accident, Joah Phelon went into partnership with Richard Moore.http://www.ianchadwick.com/motorcycles/britbikes/britbikes_index.html Ian Chadwick Panther P&M (Retrieved 28 October 2006) Phelon & Moore was established in 1904. A clutch and two speed gear with chain drive was standard on a P&M in 1906. P&M motorcycles competed in the first International Six Days Trial (ISDT) in 1913. ( Now called the International Six Days Enduro).http://www.speedtracktales.co.uk/6803.html?*session*id*key*=*session*id*val* SpeedTrackTales ISDT 1913 Onwards (Retrieved 28 October 2006) The Royal Flying Corps used P&M motorcycles during the First World War, keeping P&M busy throughout the conflict.Jones, Barry M. The Panther Story. Panther Publishing Ltd., 1999, p. 54. The P&M Panther was introduced in 1924. P&M’s big four-stroke sidecar bikes were called the Heavyweights, and smaller solo machines were called Lightweights. There were two and four-stroke Lightweights. Panther motorcycles The first Panther was launched in 1924, but the Phelon & Moore name was not dropped until somewhere around 1929. In 1932 the Panther Model 100, an OHV 600 cc single, was launched and this was produced through to the sixties, ending its run as the 645 cc Panther Model 120 of 1967. This line of Panthers was the most famous of all Phelon & Moore models.http://www.is-it-a-lemon.com/modules.php?name=News&file=print&sid=785 Is-it-a-lemon Panther (Retrieved 28 October 2006) These heavyweight big single-cylinder "slopers" were often described as "firing once every lamp-post" due to their slow rpm. Promoted as "The Perfected Motorcycle" they were noted for innovation for most of their history. Panthers were often used for hauling sidecars, a role in which the high torque output of a high capacity single-cylinder engine with its large flywheels was well suited, but the popularity of sidecar outfits eventually waned. The combination of the advent of cheap cars and the collapse of the British motorcycle industry brought production to an end. They are simple and fairly robust machines which inspire enormous enthusiasm in their owners. These factors, combined with relatively low cost, have resulted in a fair number of Panthers being still in use. Phelon & Moore also produced a range of lightweight machines, also generally carrying the name Panther or Red Panther, using their own four-stroke single engines and Villiers two-stroke engines. The Red Panther was famous for being the cheapest complete bike available in the thirties, priced at a fraction under £30.http://www.merlinbooks.com/merlin/panther.htm MerlinBooks Panther (Retrieved 28 October 2006) In 1934 a 250 cc Red Panther won the Maudes Trophy. The early postwar models (both Lightweight and Heavyweight) were fitted with air/oil damped Dowty "Oleomatic" telescopic forks During the scooter boom of the late 1950s, P & M imported a scooter (Scooterrot) and moped from French manufacturer Terrot, which were plagued with troubles. This gave P & M the chance to develop their own scooter, the Panther Princess, but this was not a success and helped bring about the demise of P & M as motorcycle manufacturers; the receiver was called in in 1962 and production staggered on until 1966. List of models "Heavyweight" Phelon & Rayner *1.75 hp Phelon & Raynerhttp://www.pantherownersclub.com/PantherPage/p-m-hw-pr.html The Panther Page Heavyweights - P&R models (Retrieved 20 October 2007) (1901 - 1903) Humber *1.5/1.7 hp Humber (1901 – 1903) *2.75 hp Humber Olympia (1902 – 1905) *4.5 hp Humber Olympia (1905) Phelon & Moore *2.75 hp (1904 - 1906) *3.5 hp (1904 - 1907) :First real heavyweight 412cc *3.5 hp Forecar (1904) *3.5 hp Standard (1908 - 1914) :465cc (1908 - 1912) :499cc (1913 - 1914 & 1920 1922) *3.5 hp Colonial (1911 - 1914) :Heavier duty version *3.5 hp RFC/RAF Model (1914 - 1921) :military version produced during First World War *4.5 hp Model A (1922 - 1925) :555 cc, two speed gearbox and two speed primary with combination foot and hand gear change giving four gears. Phelon & Moore Race Bikes ''' *TT Entrant (1925 - 1926, 1928) *TT Replica (1926 - 1928) *Cinder Track (1928) :185 lb dirt tracker '''Panther *Panther (1924 – 1929) *Panther Standard (1927) *Panther Cub (1927) :Stripped down version of Standard *Panther Model 1 (1928) :Introduction of Model numbers *Panther Model 1a (1928) :Twin exhaust port model *Panther Model 2 Standard (1928) *Panther Model 3 (1928) :598 cc *Panther Model 60 (1929 – 1935) :A renamed Model 3 and subsequently the origin of the Model 100 *Panther Model 85 (1929 – 1930) :598 cc *Panther Model 50 (1930 - 1935) :498 cc *Panther Model 55 (1931 - 1935) :498 cc *Panther Model 55 :490 cc *Panther Model 90 Redwing (1931 - 1938) :490 cc *Panther Model 70 Express (1932) *Panther Model 100 (1932 – 1963) :598 cc *Panther Model 95 (1938 – 1939) :Vertical engine – low production numbers :500 cc *Panther Model 120 (1959 – 1966) :645 cc, effectively an enlarged Model 100)http://www.pantherownersclub.com/PantherPage/p-m-hw.html PantherOwnersClub Heavyweights (Retrieved 28 October 2006) Four-stroke lightweights *Panther Panthette (1930) (250 cc unit construction transverse V-twin, unsuccessful, only Panther 4 stroke twin made, rare) *Pre-war 250s include: **Model 30 (1932) **Model 40 **Model 70 Redwing **Red Panther Standard **Red Panther Model 20 Deluxe **Red Panther Model 20 *Post-war 250s include: **Model 60 **Model 65 **Model 65 Deluxe *Pre-war 350s include: **Model 80 Redwing **Redwing 85 **Red Panther Model 30 *Post-war 350s include: **Model 70 **Model 75http://www.pantherownersclub.com/PantherPage/p-m-4slw.html PantherOwnersClub Four-Stroke Lightweights (Retrieved 28 October 2006) (1949-1962) **Model 75 Deluxe Two-stroke lightweights (Villiers motors) *Model 10/3 (1956 - 1960) (197 cc single; 3 gears) *Model 10/4 (1956 - 1960) (197 cc single; 4 gears) *Model 45 (1959 - 1964) (324 cc twin ) *Model 35 (1958 to 1966) (249 cc twin)http://www.pantherownersclub.com/PantherPage/p-m-2slw.html PantherOwnersClub Two-Stroke Lightweights (Retrieved 28 October 2006) See also * List of motorcycle manufacturers Sources External links *The Panther Page *Mythical Panthers Category:Motorcycle manufacturers of the United Kingdom Category:British brands Category:Companies founded in 1904 Category:Companies disestablished in 1967 Category:Defunct motor vehicle manufacturers of the United Kingdom Category:Motorcycles by brand Category:Panther motorcycles Category:Companies based in Kirklees Category:Companies of the United Kingdom